Sexual History Complications
by kenriot1214
Summary: Nyssa and Oliver are having some pillow talk and it comes out that Oliver has slept with Talia how will Nyssa react to this. There are mentions of sex but no full blown lemons.


Nyssa and Oliver

Since I have fell in love with this pairing I have spent a lot of time thinking of original stories. In this one shot Nyssa finds out Oliver has slept with her sister (since he slept with every girl on the show). You can think of this as a stand alone one shot or a part of my other Nyssa and Oliver story Survivor's Guilt.

Start

Nyssa and Oliver collapsed onto their bed after the last bout of lovemaking. Nyssa fell onto her stomach heavily panting after the rough doggy style she just experienced. Oliver was a rough lover and she loved it but she could barely move after he was done pounding away at her. Oliver did the same trying to catch his breath after the massive orgasm he had just let go inside of Nyssa.

After a couple of minutes trying to regain their bearings they turned to their backs and were cuddling together. He was lightly stroking her hair and getting little cute noises out of her. "I just want to let you know Nyssa that there has been another woman who has satisfied me like you."

She let out a light chuckle at his compliment, "If the tabloids I have read about you are true you have had plenty of women who kept you satisfied over the years."

He reached down and cupped her face and turned her head to look into his eyes. "Those were empty nights filled with casual sex one night with you is worth all of those nights. I have never felt anything like when I am inside you and I can feel the love between us. I can be who I am a rough lover who loves to inflict and receive pain during sex. Even with Felicity a I had to hold back and she never could handle the real me, like you can."

She could see the love and truth of his words in his eyes and leaned her neck up to kiss him. When they were finished kissing she when back to laying her head on his chest, "Beloved can I ask you a question?"

He was shocked at her shy approach to asking a personal questions she was very blunt, Of course."

"How can you deal with the loss of your family members? I have lost everyone in my family my monster father and my sadistic sister. I didn't want to kill her on Lian Yu so I just knocked her out and the explosions killed her."

"Nyssa there is really no way to answer that. A lot of it is time and remembering the good memories you had with them. I can imagine you have at least one good memory of Talia."

A small smile spread across her face, "There was one memory that sticks out. I was seven and it was my first mission of the league. Talia led the mission while I provided support. We had to kill a man in the middle east who was trafficking children for labor camps, brothels, or a rich man's sex slave. When we infiltrated the manor grounds we silently took out the mercenary security. When we were walking towards his room we heard screaming it was a nine year old girl strapped to the wall and he was whipping her as hard as he could. The girl's back was torn to shreds and pouring blood. Talia took him down and untied the girl and laid her on the bed and tied him to the wall. Talia and I tortured him until he was begging for death and Talia let me be the one to kill him. He was my first kill and I will never forget the pride in my sister's eyes. She hugged me and told me she was proud of me and that I was going to grow up to be a great warrior." He could see tears start to run down her cheeks and feel them starting to drip on his chest. "Less than a year later she abandoned me and my dad trained me as his new heir. He was brutal and never showed me anything less than disappointment. When I saw her on the island I was hoping she wouldn't want to fight and I could have convinced her to join us."

"I am sorry for involving you Nyssa but there was no way I could have taken them alone. I was hoping you could have convinced her that she was fighting for a madman." Oliver said while still stroking her head trying to comfort her.

"Can you tell me how you met her?"

He wanted to groan this was a question he really didn't want to answer, "I met her in Russia. She took an interest in me after she learned I knew her old student. We went out together to fight some minor street crime which was fun. From there we grew close until one night she left and I never heard from her again until Chase brought her back into my life."

Nyssa looked up and looked eyes with him. "One night? Can I assume you slept with her too?"

This time he did groan, "Yes I did. I didn't know she was an al Ghul when I met you or Ra's. I would really hate to see how your father would have reacted." He joked trying to lighten the mood. Sleeping with two sisters never ended well and this was the second time it has happened.

"Is there any woman you have met that you haven't slept with?"

"Sorry Nyssa but I have garbage self control when it comes to sex. It is something that clears my mind and after the island the more women were attracted to me and I took advantage of the attention. It seems like every woman I have been with since the island has caused me nothing but trouble." He thought back and realized there has been no good liaison ended well. Being with Laurel hurt Tommy. Helena turned out to be 'psycho' as everyone liked to label her. Isabel had been the worst, she stole his company and had an affair with his father. Susan had tried to expose him as the Green Arrow and a Bratva member. McKenna had been badly injured because of him it took years for her to walk again. Talia had been Nyssa's sister and Felicity had been a mistake because she changed him for the worse. After she joined the team she forced him to use kid gloves. If he hadn't he could have saved Laurel and killed Dahrk earlier.

Nyssa saw he was thinking and was probably thinking of all the mistakes he had made with women. "Husband do you think we can actually make this work or are we just too damaged. Is this just sex and we are just fooling ourselves playing house."

"No Nyssa I care about you. I told you I can be who I am around you and I meant it. We are good together and I can only imagine over time we will be the perfect couple after going through the relationship hardships. Like finding out I slept with your sister.''

This time she actually did laugh she had already forgiven him for sleeping with her sister. He didn't know and she knew her sister never gave up when she wanted something. "Can we just sleep?"

He moved his hand from her head and moved it down to her perfect ass. He gave it a light squeeze and lightly trailed a finger down her crack and teased the bottom of her pussy. "Is another round out of the question?"

A loud slap echoed the room as she slapped his chest, "It wasn't until we started talking about you sleeping with my sister. I can only think of you comparing us in your mind now that you know we were related. I know for a fact you compared the Lance sisters because Sara told me you prefered her due to her being more sexually open. And I can vouch for that as well she was a hellcat in bed. If I wasn't so jealous I would invite her into our bed and we could both take her together." She could feel his cock get hard and twitch against their entangled legs, she slapped his chest again. "You are a complete sex fiend."

"Only when you are involved. I have to ask did you have sex with Laurel also because if you slept with sisters you can't be too hard on me."

Now she was blushing she did have Laurel in her bed once and she did compare them in her mind and did touch herself to the thought of both sisters in bed with her. "Yes I did and I admit I did compare their differences and strengths in bed. So I will let it go but another round of sex is out of the question tonight." She turned away from him to lay on her side to try to go to sleep. He quickly started to spoon with her and whispered in her ear, "Okay but I still want to hold you while we sleep. Know that there is no where I'd rather be than cuddling with you."

When he said things like that it broke her badass persona and made her feel like she was in a romance book. He wrapped her in safety, warmth and love. Soon after they both fell asleep with visible smiles on their faces both being happy for the first time in a long time.

End

No full blown lemons just a fun one shot hoped you liked it. Tell me if you want more cute one shots like this with this pairing.


End file.
